You're Very Special
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Sam thinks he is stupid, worthless and basically nothing. Especially after recieving his SAT scores. He thinks that he isn't special, can Blaine and the New Directions convince him that he is? (Summary Sucks, but please read) Blam Friendship :) {Inspired by Episode 4x12 "Naked"}


**Hey guys, A new story :) I'm so sorry, I haven't updated all week, but this week has just been crazy like you wouldn't believe! And very busy!**

**Especially Friday, so much Drama, which kind of inspired another Fanfiction coming up soon too ;)**

**Anyway, I'll try to update more this weekend and during the week as well, but tomorrow might be hard, because I have a project due Monday. **

**This is apparently the weekend all the teachers decide to give homework over the weekend… ugh, oh how I wish we'd get some snow, so I'd get a day off.**

**Anyway, back to this ;) I saw Glee on Thursday and I thought it was a great episode for Sam, he was just so vulnerable and emotional. I have always loved him, but you really got to see how he felt about himself in the episode.**

**So, it gave me an idea, I'm writing kind of about it. Blaine will help him and I know Brittany and him are dating now, (Bram is cool) but, in this I'm having him date my character Ally Hummel ;)**

**Plus, I put some of the Jake and Marley drama in this too :) For all you Jarley fans ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, enjoy :)**

Sam didn't think much of himself. He probably less of himself than anyone else did. He was as insecure of himself as Finn was when he had to be in his underwear for the performance of Rocky Horror. He did impressions to make something of himself, but he didn't it was the reason people laughed. He thought he didn't look hot, he hated himself basically.

Sam thought he didn't belong in glee club most of the time, because he knew the people in Glee club were special. He didn't think he was very special. '_All I have are my impressions and my big fish lips' _Sam thought. However, that wasn't true, but nobody has really told Sam he was special.

Everyone just assumed he knew that. His voice was amazing, he had an amazing body and mouth, and he made people laugh, which could make girls fall for him. He was the first to date all the girls basically. He's dated, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and even taken Rachel out to Prom, along with Mercedes. But still believed he was nothing.

Now he was dating one of the most popular seniors, Ally Hummel. Sam and Ally had liked each other since Sophomore year. Sam was one of the first people who liked for everything except her being popular. Nobody really thought much of her unless she was in uniform because she was a tomboy. But that was when the connection started and it made everything better for both of them.

They were happy together, Ally was just happy being with Sam. But Sam thought it was ridiculous that someone like her could be into someone like him. He thought it was strange. But they didn't realize how he really felt. Until now.

Just two days ago, he got his SAT scores back which revealed that he had the lowest in history of McKinley. He really hated himself in that moment. He felt extremely stupid, especially since he was a very smart person. He one of those people who doesn't test well. He has dyslexia like Ryder Lynn so testing his really difficult.

But Sam either felt stupid. Especially since Brittany got nearly a perfect score and his girlfriend got a perfect score. Brittany, just filled them in randomly. But, Sam still felt horrible since he figured with those scores he wasn't going anywhere. Unlike Ally who was going NYADA when she graduated and was also suggested to apply to Yale.

People didn't think he'd take it that hard, especially Blaine and Ally. But they realized he took It hard when he walked into school shirtless and in swim shorts. It was below freezing out side and they couldn't believe he wasn't in a shirt. Or shivering for that matter.

They couldn't stop staring as he walked down the halls. "Sam?" Blaine said, obviously confused. Tina and Ally followed him as he walked towards him. They were just as confused as he was. "Sam, why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's freezing outside." Blaine asked and Sam tried to deny that it was cold.

"Are you kidding? It's hot out." Sam insisted, but he knew it wasn't. "It's way above freezing. I'm all good."

"You look as pale as a ghost Sam." Ally said as she touched his chest and found it as cold as ice. "Geez, you're freezing."

"Sam, you're taking this pretty hard." Blaine said and Sam took off the sunglasses he was wearing to show them a confused laugh, even though he knew what they were referring to. His SAT scores. "What?" Sam questioned and Tina rolled her eyes, '_Are you serious?' _Tina thought.

"Your SAT scores, we all knew you tanked. And Ally told us that she got a perfect score." Blaine answered. "But relax, you know there are retests and we can help you." Ally smiled and nodded, she felt guilty, but it wasn't her fault. Sam seemed really depressed about it and Brittany pretty much brought it on him, because she talked about going to great schools.

But Sam he didn't care and as he continued talking, Tina then mentioned that Blaine was hot and how his ass looked like someone baked it to perfection, which made them look at her in question, along with Ally. Who once had a crush on him as well.

Sam, Blaine and Ally found themselves later in the gym doing a thing a called bro- ga. But it was really just plain old yoga. They then ended up doing the photoshoot later on.

Jake and Ryder were working out later, and decided to see who had big and better abs. They had Ally be the judge, and she picked Ryder. But Jake knew she probably had a thing for him, even though she didn't. he just picked who she thought was the sexiest.

Then they were given their months for the McKinley calendar. Then Jake told him how he loved Marley. "I really love her." Jake said and Ryder's attention was grasped. "And I love Sam." Ally added. "Dude, you got to tell her." Ryder said. "You too Ally."

"Uh, no way, telling her that is freaking.. terrifying." Jake said, he was mostly afraid of the rejection. "Same here." Ally added.

"Well, just show them. With music or something. I mean what would be a good song that describes both them right now. And how you feel about them?" Ryder questioned. "Marley, you know I insecure about her weight and how she looks." Jake said. "Sam is too, I think he just does see himself the way I do." Ally added and Jake agreed with that statement.

"Well, I think I know the perfect song for us." Jake said and Ally smiled. Ryder did too. Then during Glee Club, Ally and Jake sang, "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)" in front of the club. Jake sang to Marley and Ally sang to Sam.

When it ended they got a standing ovation. "Who was the song for?" Sugar and Finn both asked and it was simple easy question. "It was for Marley." Jake said. "And Sam." Ally added and they clapped once again.

It did a great number for Marley, her breath was taken away. Sam loved it too, but he didn't believe it he knew he was stupid. He didn't like how he looked either.

Then at the photo shoot, it was going just fine. But Sam wouldn't stop going on about people needing to be shirtless. Which was annoying Artie, but he didn't know what it really was about.

Then when Sam went back to lift more weights because he thought he was looking not perfect enough, Blaine and Ally went after him. "Will you please stop lifting!" Blaine demanded and Sam did.

"You don't get it!" Sam protested. "You have the look, the hair, the voice, and you're smart. And Ally is popular, pretty, smart, and sweet, and what am I?" Sam said.

Blaine couldn't believe he was hearing, neither could Ally. He just basically said that he was nothing and they were everything else, which Sam actually thought about himself and his best friend and girlfriend.

"You two are noticed, I have to announce my present every time I walk into a room or they won't notice me." Sam said, trying not to break down. "People laugh at my impressions, because my face already has them." Sam said, he basically said he was ugly. Which he wasn't.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Blaine asked him and Sam nodded. "I'm nothing, I mean I don't belong here. In Glee Club, everyone in there is supposed to be special." Sam said and they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"But you are special." Blaine said and Sam shook his head in protest and replied, "I'm not."

"Yes you are, you are one of the most special people in the Glee club." Ally told him, but he wasn't listening. "Come on, you can write an essay to help you and there are a lot good schools that don't require the SAT scores." She and Blaine added.

"Meet us in the Spanish room tomorrow afternoon." Blaine said as he and Ally left the room.

The next day, those three met up in the Spanish room. "Are you ready to write that essay?" Blaine asked and Sam shook his head. He didn't think he's done anything worth writing about.

Then Blaine brought over his laptop and played video that was made just for Sam. It had all the Glee club members saying great things about him.

**Tina: Sam saved Sectionals last year when we were short a member and he came back and saved us this year by proving our competition cheated.**

**Santana: Sam inspired me to try songwriting.**

**Marley: Sam convinced me to stay in Glee after what happened when the cheerleaders and some of the other members were making fun of my mom. He made me feel like I wasn't alone out there, being poor.**

**Brittany: Sam is one of the funniest person alive and has the ability to make people smile. He is the reason that he keeps the laughs going around McKinley.**

**Ally: Sam was the first guy at this school who made me feel like I was special and worth something with my personality, other than my label.**

**Artie: Sam found our nationals trophy after it was stolen.**

**Mercedes: Sam was the person who inspired me to follow my dreams and without him I wouldn't be where I am now.**

**Kurt: Sam was the first person who looked at me and liked me even though I was gay.**

**Ryder: Sam is the one who helped me realize that having a disability like dyslexia, gets better. With his help, I have improved.**

**Mike: Sam has an amazing voice and is a good and creative dancer.**

**Quinn: Sam has a really good heart, he is a very sweet guy and isn't afraid to do anything even if people think it sucks. Like singing Justin Bieber.**

**Rachel: Sam was one of the only guys who never insulted me.**

**Blaine: Sam helped me win Student body president by being my running mate for vice president. He also helped me before making the biggest mistake of my life. And even better has become my best friend.**

**Finn: And let's not for get about the time when Sam's dad lost his job and Sam took care of his family. They were homeless and he stepped up and became a man and took care of his siblings and helped his parents out with money. He is a very special person.**

**Puck & Jake: Sam is one of the best things that ever happened to Glee club.**

As Sam watched and heard what everyone said, tears began to form in his eyes, he couldn't believe they all said those things. He then knew they were true as the tears he cried went down his face. Sam had done so much and he know realized it.

"There's your essay Sam." Blaine said and Sam then got up as the video ended and pulled Blaine and Ally in for a hug as he continued to cry. "Thank you." He told them as he continued to cry.

"No problem." Blaine said. "I love you too." Ally said as she relax into the hug. They released and Sam was smiling for the first time in a while. Then he shared a kiss with his girlfriend to remind them of the love shared for each other. As Jake shared with Marley.

Sam then and settled things with Artie and the calendar came out perfectly. They signed their months for paying customers who loved seeing sexy shirtless guys. Marley was given one by Jake that he signed for her. It read, '_I love you. –Jake' _

Marley said she loved him back and they shared a kiss. As did Ally and Sam once again after she received a calendar from him saying that he loved her.

"Now Sam, if you ever say those things about yourself again, I will kill you. You are the hottest and nice boy I have ever met. " She told him and he blushed, how could he not.

**What did you think? This sounded better in my head, but oh well.**

**Anyway, I know not all of these were featured in that video that Blaine had for Sam, but I thought I'd add everyone. Or least I think I did everybody, except Kitty, she'd have nothing nice to say lol**

**I hope you liked this, I'll try to update tomorrow, but it's late now. And I am so exhausted!**

**And right now I can't stop listening to Jake's version of 'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)', it's just beautiful. :D**

**So, I thought I' include, I was going to do A Thousand Years too, but I didn't, obviously :) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :) Thank you :)**

**By the way, I just joined another Glee RP, it's for Dalton Academy but based on Greys Anatomy. Check it out, on this site, here's the link. :) **** forum/Complications-A-Warblers-Anatomy-RP/127375/**


End file.
